Phantoms Sanctuary
by Ethan Demas
Summary: With Lucifer on the loose, the Winchester must face him and lock him back in hell, but when Deas suggest Sam ask his old friend to do it, things take a drastic turn for a certain angel. Eddited it to correct my mistakes for your reading pleasure


**I don't own anything here. So here is a look into what would have happened if a certain few events took place. Editted for your viewing pleasure. Tell me if I missed anything.**

**It is a one shot guys!**

""No Dean, I am not going to ask him!"

"Just this once Sam! He's your friend, he won't mind..."

"He's got other things to worry about, like his kingdom and subjects being threatened by the demons Lucifer brought out of hell."

"Sam, please. Michael and Lucifer are SS-Class-8 supernatural beings, your friend's last power placement was at SSS-Class-11, which so happens to be the limit the scale has! You and I both know he's gotten far stronger since then."

"He's a 22-year-old, who has responsibilities! Rather large ones if I might say so!"

"Please Sammy...?"

"Fine..." he huffed out.

His best and oldest friend had been in an accident that gave him his power. He was only 14 when it happened, but he managed to learn to control and master them. Fighting evil beings and protecting the people had come as the natural thing to do for him. He saved his town from invasions and defeated a king to protect it. He even dragged the entire town from another dimension and travelled thru time correcting problems in the flow of time. Ghost King, Reaper Lord, Soul King, Balance Keeper and Saviour.

Sam shook his head and chuckled at the irony. Beneath all that was a goofy and dorky guy, who had problems in math and hated poetry. He had an abnormal fascination with space and loved Greek Mythology, yet he was the most feared and respected being in all of history. Sam dialled the number of his friend and waited as it rang.

"Fenton residence, Sam speaking."

"Hey Sam, its Sam here."

"Hey there Sammy! It's been a while since we heard of you. How have you been?"

"Not too bad Sam, hey I was wondering if Danny might be home."

"He's not here right now, but if you're headed over here, you'll probably find him home in about 2 hours give or take a few."

"We are on our way, might be there in 4 hours. See you Later Sam."

"Bye Sammy."

Dean sighed in relief, having him on their team would help a lot. There wasn't much he couldn't do, well except staying awake in class and getting an A in Math... Ever since he had learned that Sam's best friend was Danny Phantom, he had had Sam contact him from time to time. Dean thought of what Castiel said about Danny being the most powerful being to roam the planet and the only being that had been completely human before.

The brothers drove towards their destination, not really talking to each other, each lost in their thoughts, until a man suddenly appeared in their back seat. Yet his didn't even surprise them anymore, but it didn't bring them from their little worlds, acknowledging him with a curt nod of the head before being consumed by their thoughts. A while after the person had recuperated enough, so he sat up and addressed the two.

"Where are you headed?" asked Castiel

"To a friend's place." Dean replied nonchalantly.

"Does this friend happen to have a solution for stopping the apocalypse?"

"Well, they called him the Keeper of Apocalypse... So he might."

Castiel's eyes widened, there was only one person who held that title. The mere name of him sent shivers down his spine. Not even the Fates could control his destiny or time on earth, he was beyond that. How could they just waltz up to him and ask him to stop all this?

"What?! YOU are going to HIS house? Phantom's house?" The Angel yelled.

"Yip, Danny and Sammy have been best friends since they were 4 years old. I figured, we might as well ask him to stop all of this."

"You can't expect him to do that! Not even the Arc Angels would dare go to his town, and even demons avoid it like the plague! The last demon to enter Amity Park was removed from the host and destroyed. That was a A-Class 7 Demon! He is just as strong as Meaghan!"

"Cas, have you ever seen a Banshee being shredded to pieces? Have you seen a Demon God get itself ripped in half then have its soul destroyed? I don't think you have, but we have. Danny is a lot of things, but the one thing he isn't is merciful towards the truly evil. He told us how many demons had tried to unmake him, but even if you kill him in the past, but he won't perish from this timeline because he lives outside of time." Dean told the angel.

"He and his immediate friends and family are protected from time itself. Grim Reapers watch over them, making sure they don't get harmed. They are immortal for as long as they want to be and they are also outside of time to ensure their existence. Danny offered Sam these benefits, but Sam said he would think about it. Danny said that he would then at least keep Sam alive to live a long and healthy life."

"I thought Angels knew everything about their charges, but I see now that I am mistaken. I never knew about his friendship with Phantom, or his limited immortality."

The conversation had ended there and the rest of the ride had been in silence. Ever since he had turned the planet intangible and the humans found out about his secret identity, a large group of people had moved into the town. It developed quickly and transformed into a buzzing city, with a zero crime rate. It was the only place in the world that had supernatural beings that never harmed humans. Amity Park was a real safe heaven.

A few minutes later the trio arrived at the most bizarre looking house in the city. Sam smiled as he got out of the car and up to the door, without knocking he opened it and walked inside.

"Sam! Danny! Jazz!" Sam called

A girl with red hair and stunning blue eyes came down from the second floor, upon seeing who it was, she ran down and jumped into Sam's open arms. A large smile on her face and her eyes sparkling with delight, Sam wasn't any different. He smiled down at her, staring into her eyes. Dean coughed awkwardly.

"Would you two get a room?" Another voice asked from upstairs.

"I'm with Astroboy on this one." Dean chuckled.

"I resent that!" The man said.

Dean rolled his eyes, his brother and Jazz had been crushing on each other for YEARS now, but both of them are to stubborn to make the first move. Geniuses in their own right, but as dumb as a monkey when it came to what was right in front of them, it gave their friends a headache. Dean smiled at the boy, well man now.

"Danny... It has been a while."

Danny chuckled. "Yah, it has been. So what are you two doing way over here?"

"Well, we might be needing your help again..."

"I know that Dean, with what do you need my help?"

"Putting Lucifer back in hell."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Dean with an odd expression. "He escaped? Who was dumb enough to break all 66 seals one being to kill Lilith..."

Dean and Sam looked to the ground, their shoes being very interesting at that moment. "You two? Hahaha, I knew you two were clueless, hahaha, but setting old Lucy free... Wow... that's funny..."

Castiel stood there with his mouth agape, he thought Phantom would strike them down because of what they had done, except here he is mocking and making fun of them. Laughing at their idiocy... Was this really the all-powerful Danny Phantom, feared and respected by all?

"It was an accident, besides some angels went bad and broke the seals, Sam killed Lilith, thinking it would stop the demons from breaking more seals... evidently it was the last seal..." Dean explained.

Danny nodded. "Well I do have a solution. You see, over the last few years, I have been working with Clockwork, Master of time to get a handle on my powers. We discovered something unusual about me. Unlike normal ghosts who have elemental cores or a norma core, I don't. My core is unique, it's more like an unshaped ball of pure white energy. Like an angel's grace, however my core is ever expanding due to a mistake I made.

"I destroyed the Reality Gauntlet, an object that controls reality. The gauntlet and crystals were a containment and control vessel for the energy, and when I destroyed it, it sought out the closest compatible host. That was me, anyway I am getting off track. What I am suggesting is that I create a pocket dimension and toss Lucy in there. Only way to set him free would be to kill me then or have me set him free."

"Wait, is that the reason why you are so powerful Danny?" Sam asked curiously.

Danny shook his head. "No, that's because I went and destroyed the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire to keep ghosts from getting to powerful and take over the human realm. The energies of those artefacts combined with the gauntlets are the main reason why I am so powerful. The other would be that I absorbed my evil counter parts energy and abilities."

"So that is why Sam, Tucker and Jazz are suddenly hybrids like you are, huh? Being completely immortal and having nobody to live out your existence would be lonely. So turning them added the benefit of having help and having them around for your WHOLE life." Asked Samuel.

Danny nodded, and then grinned. "So, when are we going to go kick Lucy's cry baby butt?"

"Thought you would never ask Danny..." Dean smirked.

**There it is, hope you like it!**


End file.
